Alexandros Mograine
Highlord Alexandros Mograine,http://blizzplanet.com/news/2436/ also known as "the Ashbringer",Corrupted Ashbringer/Scarlet Monastery Event was one of the founders of the Scarlet Crusade and the wielder of . He was murdered by his son Renault with the sword and raised as a death knight by Kel'Thuzad. He can currently be found in Naxxramas as one of the four horsemen, but he will not reprise this role in Wrath of the Lich KingCommander Eligor Dawnbringer (Wintergarde), Baron Rivendare will be assuming this position instead. Background During the assault on Blackrock Spire in the Second War), Mograine of the Silver Hand witnessed an orcish warlock channeling magic through a dark orb. After the warlock's death, Mograine went to claim it for the Alliance, but his hand was badly mangled as soon as he touched it. Though describing the orb as the "living embodiment of shadow," he was still curious as to what power it might hold and kept it in an iron chest. Mograine kept the orb a secret until the the Scourge reached Lordaeron. He revealed it to several other members of the Silver Hand, suggesting that they search for the orb's polar opposite - a manifestation of the Light itself - to be used against the impending undead holocaust. Mograine's peers, appalled at the sight of this dark crystal, attempted to destroy it with a holy spell. Unexpectedly, the crystal absorbed the spell and became its antithesis, the very crystal of pure light that Mograine suggested moments before, and even restored life to his mangled hand. It was decided that from this crystal a weapon would be forged that would smite the undead with such power that only a cloud of ash would remain in its wake—''The Ashbringer.'' Under the command of Saidan Dathrohan, Mograine and Fairbanks traveled to Ironforge to ask King Magni Bronzebeard to forge the mighty blade. Magni, having only just learned of his brother's apparent demise, was more than willing to craft a weapon to battle the undead, and described it as the greatest creation wrought by his hand. Death Knight Mograine continued to battle the Scourge for the Silver Hand until Arthas disbanded the Knights. In its wake, many Paladins formed the Scarlet Crusade to continue the war against the Lich King. Mograine was appointed Highlord and the Ashbringer was the Crusades' greatest weapon. However, the blade caught the attention of Kel'Thuzad. Striking a deal with Balnazzar, who had covertly taken control of the Crusade and wished to use it against the Lich King, the two planned to kill him. To do so, Balnazzar corrupted Mograine's son Renault and had him lead his father into a trap. Renault led his father and High Inquisitor Fairbanks to Stratholme where an army of undead waited for them. Renault fled and Fairbanks, being the first to fall, was trapped under the pile of undead corpses. Mograine stood alone against the undead, yet managed to destroy all sent at him. In fatigue, Alexandros dropped his blade. Renault returned and killed Mograine with his own sword, corrupting the Ashbringer. Unable to use the blade, Renault left it with his father's corpse. However, Kel'Thuzad raised the Ashbringer's corpse turning him into a death knight of the Scourge, and reclaimed his blade. Kel'Thuzad took Mograine back to Naxxramas to have him serve as one of the four horsemen. Redemption and Return Mograine remains at Naxxramas until his defeat where the Corrupted Ashbringer is taken from him. When the Ashbringer is returned to the Scarlet Monastery Mograine's ghost appears and kills Renault for his betrayal. Afterwards, he revives Fairbanks. Wrath of the Lich King Chris Metzen suggested during the 2nd BlizzCast episode that Wrath of the Lich King might more explicitly revisit the story of Mograine: :...we just had a meeting the other day about how they play out, about how the storylines of potentially Mograine and the Ashbringer and all those events in the Plaguelands: what was the point of all of that and how does it really play out?BlizzCast Episode 2 [ 20:55 ] During , the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, the last of the death knight starting quests, his son Darion - now a death knight himself and wielding the Corrupted Ashbringer - leads an attack against Light's Hope Chapel where he is defeated by Tirion Fordring. During the dialogue between Darion and Tirion, Alexandros appears and a dialogue between father and son - evidently a flashback of some kind - takes place. Alexandros mentions that Darion would one day wield Ashbringer. In , it is revealed that Darion committed suicide using the Ashbringer to save his father's spirit. This indeed turned Darion undead but it is not known if it also liberated Alexandros. Of the Four Horsemen who were originally encountered in Naxxramas in the Eastern Plaguelands, Alexandros is the only member who will not return as one of the Four Horsemen in the newly relocated necropolis, floating above the Dragonblight. According to Commander Eligor Dawnbringer's lecture in Wintergarde Keep, Alexandros "was the finest warrior that the Death Knights had ever seen. However, after the events in Azeroth, he vanished without a trace. It is yet to be seen who Kel'Thuzad has appointed in his place." Quotes Battle for Light's Hope Chapel * "My son! My dear, beautiful boy." * "Nothing could have kept me away from you, Darion. Not from my homeland and family." * "Darion Mograine, you are barely of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the Undead hordes of Lordaeron. I could not bear losing you, even the thought..." * "My son, there will come a day when you will command the Ashbringer, and with it mete out justice across this land. I have no doubt that when that day finally comes, you will bring pride to our people, and that Lordaeron will be a better place because of you. But, my son, that day is not today." * "Do not forget..." Previously in Naxxramas Aggro * You seek death? * None shall pass! * Be still! Killing a Player * You will find no peace in death. * The master's will is done. Special * Bow to the might of the Highlord! Taunts * Enough prattling. Let them come! We shall grind their bones to dust. * Conserve your anger! Harness your rage! You will all have outlets for your frustration soon enough. * Life is meaningless. It is in death that we are truly tested. Death * I...am...released! Perhaps it's not too late to — noo! I need...more time... Ashbringer's Whispering Quotes * I...was...pure...once. * Fought...for...righteousness. * I...was...once...called...Ashbringer. * Betrayed...by...my...order. * Destroyed...by...Kel'Thuzad. * Made...to serve. * My...son...watched...me...die. * Crusades... fed his rage. * Truth...is...unknown...to him. * Scarlet...Crusade...is pure...no longer. * Balnazaar's... crusade... corrupted...my son. * Kill...them...all! References External links Category:Death Knights Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Scourge Category:Naxxramas mobs Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs Category:Eastern Plaguelands NPCs